A method of estimating a location using a magnetic field map may include, for example, a method of calculating a location of a terminal on a magnetic field map by measuring a magnetic field at the location of the terminal. An algorithm for estimating a location of a terminal through such calculation may include, for example, a Kalman filter algorithm, a particle filter algorithm, and a Markov localization algorithm. The above algorithms may measure environmental variables that vary variously according to a movement of a terminal, and may estimate a location of the terminal based on the measurement result.
A unique magnetic field map of a corresponding region or space may be generated in order to provide a measurement service. A magnetic field value may be measured at predetermined intervals using a magnetic field measurement device in order to generate the magnetic field map. Due to reinforced and steel frame structures within a building, distortion may occur and thus, a magnetic north may vary based on a location.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.